


Worth A Thousand

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Fluff, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mummy Holmes is showing family photos
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & Mummy, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Worth A Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Reindeer Antlers

Sherlock, Mycroft and their father walked into the cottage, each carrying several logs for the fire. They were kicking the snow off their boots when Sherlock heard the cooing sounds coming from the family room.

“I mean just look at him! Wasn’t he just the most _adorable_ _little thing_!” Mummy cooed delightedly.

“Oh, he most certainly was!” John’s highly amused voice responded, “need to get a photo of that!”

“You had to know the photos were going to come out someday, son.” His father grinned with amusement.

“Oh, is Mummy finally showing John your baby pictures?” Mycroft teased. “You really were a beautiful baby, Brother Mine.”

“Oh, gee, I was worried for your opinion,” Sherlock shot Mycroft a most dirty look, “Oh wait…no I wasn’t.”

“I know!” Mummy’s squealed with unabashed joy, heedless of the men in the mudroom, “and look at this one!”

“Oh, my!” John gasped, “he really was such a beautiful baby!”

Mycroft gave Sherlock a look of smugness in the added confirmation of baby Sherlock’s beauty.

“Piss off!” Sherlock snarled. The grin on their father’s face did not help matters at all.

“My god! The cuteness!” Greg’s voice gushed, from the family room where he, John and Mummy sat going over the old pictures.

“I can’t believe all the curls!” John added. “Oh, he must _utterly hate_ these photos!”

Mycroft literally bit his lip to not react to Sherlock’s look of horror as they heard the distinct sounds of a mobile camera click.

“John if you took pictures of my baby photos erase them _now_!” Sherlock shouted as he stormed into the family room and faced his husband.

John, Mummy and Lestrade looked up as the three Holmes men entered the family room and dropped the logs they carried by hearth.

“Not me and not you darling,” John grinned jovially.

Mummy held up a photograph of an adorable curly-haired cherub decked out for the holidays in a bright green onesie that had elf booties sewn in; a head band of reindeer antlers sat atop ginger curls that surrounded a grinning freckled face toddler. Nothing in that most charming photograph gave hint of the man who would one-day help control most of the free world, nor of the man who would one day marry a certain detective inspector.

Greg grinned sheepishly at his own husband as he quickly hid his mobile in his pocket.

“Ooh yes! You really were a beautiful baby, Brother Mine.” Sherlock smirked.

“Mummy!” Mycroft bellowed to the amusement of all.


End file.
